


And Living In Your Head

by BewareTheIdes15



Series: Rockstar!AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glam Rock, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't fit neatly into any of the little boxes Jared's made for his life; friend, boss, bandmate, lover. And it's only getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Living In Your Head

'Bite me' is one of those things you should never say to Jensen Ackles; right up there with 'fag' and 'Flock of Seagulls rocks!' - Jared's got a list going somewhere. But 'bite me' is bad because it has a specific reaction - Jensen really will bite. And not just a playful 'ha ha' kind of bite, a serious 'leave teeth marks for hours so people know I was here' bite.

'Bite me' has kind of become Jared's personal catch-phrase recently.

Ok, so he has issues. He has maybe a tiny itty bitty bit of a thing for Jensen, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. Hell, it's perfectly natural; the guy gropes him shamelessly whenever they're onstage and then he's just fucking THERE being all funny, and interesting and handsy and sort of heart-stoppingly cool the other 95% of Jared's time so of course Jared developed a little bit of crush. Anybody would. Right?

But yeah, the biting thing. It's the reason he's peering through the slowly dissipating fug of steam clouding the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out if he's going to need to put some makeup on that spot on his neck where he can still feel the warm prickle of Jensen's teeth.

"You should leave it," Jensen grins at him, leaning up against the bathroom door like Jared's not standing there in nothing but a towel - something he should be allowed to do in the privacy his own hotel room, which is NOT Jensen's, as if that even fucking matters. Jared's not sure if he was muttering to himself about the makeup or if Jensen just used that weird psychic connection Jared swears his friend has to figure it out.

"Fucking cannibal," he snaps back, no real heat behind it, and leans in to get a closer look at reddened flesh in the glass. Yeah, definitely bruised. Maybe if he pulls his hair forward just so...

All of sudden Jensen's right there, deftly smoothing back the strands Jared's trying to cover the bitemark with. Or, well, maybe not all of sudden, he probably had to have moved in there somewhere while Jared wasn't paying attention, but he's sure as hell focused now.

Jensen's not standing beside him to do this, or leaning against the counter like a normal human being - well, you know, a normal human being who barges in on his friends fresh from the shower - no, he's behind Jared. Like right behind him. Like groin to ass with nothing but a layer each of worn denim and cheap terry cloth separating hot, smooth skin - it should probably be concerning that he knows Jensen doesn't wear underwear.

Jensen's thin t-shirt sticks to the droplets left on Jared's back, the water conducting the other man's body heat in even sharper pin-points into Jared's skin. Usually Jensen bitches about Jared not knowing how to work a towel properly, but he figures that until - unless - something actually happens between them, Jensen doesn't get a say in Jared's post-shower habits.

The soft hairs around his ear - fine enough to be drying already - tickle with every steady puff of Jensen's breath against his damp skin and it's hard to fight the instinct to close that little distance and feel Jensen’s mouth instead.

In the mirror, he watches Jensen's hand trail softly up is neck to the slight mottling of teeth marks on Jared's skin. The spot throbs like a days old pain when Jensen presses there, lime green eyes shot dark in the reflection. Jared can't rip his eyes away from the picture they make; Jensen's head over his shoulder, one hand mapping out the lightning-quick pulse flittering under Jared's skin, the other curled possessively around his towel-swathed hip.

"It's hot," Jensen murmurs, stroking lovingly over the marks, the soft tip of his nose nuzzling gently into the spot underneath Jared's earlobe that makes his breath jam up in his throat. He can't for the life of him figure out if Jensen somehow knows all his hot spots or if he's just awesome at hide and seek. The flaring ache in his dick where he's got it shoved hard against the counter top - it's not actually necessary to get hard every time Jensen breeches his three foot radius, but at the very least, his friend doesn't have to know about it - reminds him that there's also the possibility that the reason Jensen finds all his hot spots is because it's Jensen's touch that makes them so hot. That's entirely too unsettling to think about right now, with the hot thrill of Jensen's body messing up his head, so instead he just digs his hips in a little tighter to the formica.

The satin-softness of Jensen's lips brushes his skin, lighting the nerves on fire and for a second he's absolutely sure that Jensen's going to lean in and suck the bruise a little darker. He can actually see it happening in front of his eyes; the plump give of Jensen's reflected mouth as it dances over exposed skin, the soft catch as the moist flesh on the inside of his upper lip snags against Jared's dry neck. The marks flash with heat again - too muted to really count as pain, especially with the surge of endorphins he’s riding right now - when Jensen breathes one long, furnace-hot breath over them and Jared makes a noise that's just shy of anything he actually has a word for.

Then the flood of cool air as Jensen pulls away, a shocking contrast after the warm surge of blood to the surface of his skin that Jared shivers, nipples pebbling up. Jensen can't resist that - small consolation - and scrapes a thumb over one of them, probably just to watch Jared squirm.

"The fans'll love it," Jensen jerks his chin at the mark that's now pulsing like a homing beacon on Jared's throat. He walks out of the bathroom just as casually as he walked in. Just once Jared would like to end a conversation with Jensen on his own terms.

He watches the retreating shape of his friend's shadow, hears the whump and Jensen flops down on the bed - probably mushing both of the pillows - before finally easing his hard-on back from the restraining force of the countertop. If he thought for certain that Jensen did this shit to him on purpose, he'd call the bastard a cocktease; even though he figures that's probably another one of those things you should never say to Jensen. It kind of makes him want to do it, just to see what would happen.

***

Living around Jensen is kind of like being inside a never-ending game of Frogger. Sometimes it's easy and sometimes it's hard, but there are always obstacles, not to mention the ever present threat of being run down by a semi. Actually, Jensen's got a lot in common with getting hit by a semi. Not so much the gory, horrible death parts, just the 'holy shit, where did that come from?' and the stunning kick of pressure that knocks you senseless and grinds you right into the pavement.

"Have you ever sucked cock?" Jensen says around a mouthful of artificial-butter flavored popcorn. They're sleeping on the bus tonight which means Jensen's been in a snit - Jensen calls it a mood, but it's a snit - and Jared's trying to assuage him with a _Die Hard_ marathon on his laptop. They're all cozied up in what's become known femininely as the 'bed nook' because it's not really a room and even though there's no way anyone could overhear them - or would give a shit if they did if they did; pretty much everyone, band included, seems to think they’re dating - Jared darts a look around nervously anyway.

"What?! No. Have you?" He shoves as much of a fistful of popcorn as he can into his mouth to keep it from asking any more questions he doesn't want to know the answer to.

Jensen just shrugs, which isn't really an answer, and so kind of IS at the same time. Yep, Jared was right, he didn't want to know, because now he's caught in a holding pattern; oscillating between the image of Jensen's pouty little mouth wrapped around his - immediately interested - cock and the unnerving wave of jealousy from the thought of that mouth wrapped around some other guy. Or guys. Probably guys - Jensen's too hot to not have had plenty of men throwing themselves at him, and too touch-hungry to have not given in to at least a few of them. This popcorn suddenly tastes like styrofoam.

"So you're on an all pussy-diet then?" Jensen asks after a minute, glaring at the fluffy kernels Jared keeps spilling everywhere as he mindlessly shoves the jet-puffed nothingness into his mouth.

If it were possible to curl in on himself until he ceased to exist, Jared would totally opt for that right now. Barring that miracle of physics, he goes with,

"Well, never heard it put that way, but yeah I guess so." His balls immediately start trying to throttle him from the inside so he tacks on after too long a pause, "I mean, I've thought about it, just never... you know." And why the hell did he go and say that? It's not like he's actively trying to get with Jensen, and he KNOWS there's no possible way for that kind of relationship to end well. Still, that's exactly what he said and it's got Jensen kind of relaxing against him - not that he wasn't practically in Jared's lap to begin with, he’s just sitting more easily now.

"Cool," is all he adds, elbowing Jared to watch as Bruce Willis peppers a cop car with a machine gun until it ramps over a retaining wall.

Sometime in the middle of the third movie, Jared would swear he feels a soft kiss to the underside of his chin - where Jensen's head is currently cradled - but he's too sleepy to really be sure.

***

The bathroom door slams shut behind Jared, blocking out most of the sounds of post-show enthusiasm surging through the green room. The button on his pants has suddenly decided to become a padlock and who the fucking hell went and made zippers so confusing?

The first brush of his fingertips against his swollen, blood-heavy cock is almost too much; makes his knees try to buckle and leaves him shaking like a leaf. He pushes one hand tight to the base, enough to hold himself back, while his other hand wincingly tugs his dick free.

Damn Jensen, just fucking damn him.

They'd been on the next to last number and Jen had pretty much left Jared alone for the whole set - and no, that hadn't upset him at all, not even a little bit, thank you very much - but apparently his friend had been saving it all up for the end. The end, when he'd pressed his hand flat to Jared's bare abs and slid it slowly down INSIDE his jeans. Now there was no fucking way the crowd could have seen anything more than that - Jensen really seems to struggle with the whole 'Jared plays the base, no one can see his crotch' concept - but of course that didn't stop Jensen from wrapping those thick, sweat-damp fingers around Jared's dick and giving it a couple of good tugs that had come this close to making Jared's legs give out right there in front of everyone.

Then, icing on the fucked-up cake, Jensen had slipped a finger over the messy, wet crown before he pulled his hand free and fucking licked it! Licked the finger he'd just finished slicking with Jared's precome like a goddamn popsicle! And ok, most people probably couldn't see Jensen's finger glimmering wetly in the multi-colored lights before he'd wrapped that sinful tongue around it but the implication was still there! Jared was going to be seeing the YouTube videos of that for the rest of his damn life - as if his family wasn't already freaked out about his little stage act!

And now here he was, in a backstage bathroom, stripping his cock, rough and dry, to the memory of the tight heat of Jensen's fist, the toe-curling electric skitter under his skin as that finger slid over the slit, that -ngh! - that manic, wicked gleam the green eyes that pinned him when that shiny, pink tongue flicked out and -

Jared bites hard into his lip to hold back the groan trying to work free as milky heat pumps out into his fist, his body jerking with every flash-fire jolt of pleasure. His mouth is flooded with the taste of Jensen's strawberry lipgloss - fucking girl - and he licks ever inch of his lips searchingly as he comes down, sense memory flooding him with the familiar sensation of Jen's lips molded brash and perfect over Jared's.

Boss, friend, band mate, lover. Jensen doesn't seem to fit nicely into any of the boxes Jared's built for his life before and it's only getting worse.

Jared steels himself and pushes away from where he's been slumped back against the door, trying to make his thighs stop trembling beneath him. It's not like they don't all know what he's doing in here, not like this whateveritis with him and Jensen is any kind of real secret, but Jared can at least pretend to have a little dignity. So he cleans himself up and splashes some water on his face in a vain attempt to get it back to something resembling flesh-tone before he finally opens the door and goes back out to face a grinning Jensen.

If that jerk says one damn word about this, so help him.

***

Jared's woken up to the sound of Jensen's voice rumbling on some wordless tune more times than he can count by now. It's low and deep and sinks right into his chest, pulling him out of sleep gently, like a warm hand running over his body. God he wishes.

Jensen's up before him, as usual; Jared only has nominal evidence that Jensen actually sleeps at all. He's willing to put it up there with the moon landing under 'questionable occurrences'.

The room's still dark - black-out curtains are the single greatest invention known to mankind - except for the tinted electronic glow that says Jensen's either on Jared's computer or else watching the TV on mute - sadly, that's an actual possibility.

His friend is lounging around on the other side of the bed in nothing but freckled skin and the one soft pair of sweat pants he owns - seriously, how can the man wear nothing but clothes that appear to have been molded to his ass by the hands of God himself?... Or, you know, something mildly less ass-worshippingly crazy sounding than that. Whatever - humming softly at the glare of the laptop. Jared doesn't need the flash of pink spangles on the screen to tell him what site.

"It's too early to be reading imaginary porn about yourself," Jared's whine is muffled by his arm as he turns to face the nice, dark wall.

There's a shifting sound of skin on fabric as the mattress dips and then Jensen's weight is sprawled halfway on top of him, one heavy thigh lying carelessly against Jared's morning wood through the sheet. Jensen's breath paints a warm, damp spot on Jared's throat when he says,

"It's 9:30. And besides, I like this one. It features you do some things with ice cream that I'm pretty sure are illegal in this state. Want me to order some from room service?"

Jared can feel the fox-grin against his skin as he shifts his arm to lie over Jensen's bare shoulders, cuddling him in closer. Jared can't figure out which one of them's supposed to be the girl in their non-relationship.

"Think I'll pass. 9:30's definitely too early to be all sticky."

"Depends on how you get that way," Jensen teases, and when he shifts a little to the right, Jared can feel the hot line of Jensen's hard-on against his hip. His own dick sympathetically shoots from 'good morning sunshine' full to 'fuck somebody, anybody, now!' hard. Jared groans at the sudden rush southward of all that important, smart-making blood and his hips press up instinctually into the weight of Jensen's thigh.

Jensen echoes the noise right back into the hollow of Jared's throat, chasing the sound with his tongue in little kitten licks - seriously, the guy's the world's biggest kitty-cat. "What do you like on your ice cream, Jay?" should be the single most idiotic thing Jensen could possibly say right now, but it comes out sounding more like a promise he never bothers to keep.

"I-um," It would be much easier to think up a coherent answer to that question if Jensen's tongue would stop tickling a wet line up the column of Jared's throat. "I'm not really a toppings kind of guy," he chokes out after a minute, not even entirely sure what he said.

Jensen's body goes limp like all the air when out of him. He sighs in exasperation and half laughs when he says, "No man, your line is," he pulls some weird little shuffle to get the laptop over close enough to see, the move making his thigh rub against Jared's dick tantalizingly, "Your line is, 'nothing but you Jensen' and then you deepthroat me."

The laugh that tumbles through Jen's chest rocks right through Jared's too and his legs are aching with the effort not to press up into the vibration.

"Dude," Jared rolls his head back to try and focus on not humping his best friend's leg like a bitch in heat, but he's still grinning anyway because goddamn Jensen's ridiculous, "I seriously doubt I could deepthroat anybody and if I fucked you, I guarantee it wouldn't be anything like that shit."

The tremble that runs through Jensen is so slight that Jared probably wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for Jen's thigh pressed against the recently relocated center of Jared's nervous system. It makes him tilt his head up, make sure the other man didn't just have some kind of mini-seizure or something, and what he finds is Jensen completely frozen, eyes locked on Jared with something dark and sharp moving behind them.

"What would it be like then?" seems deafeningly loud between them, even though it's less than a whisper.

Jensen moves slowly, carefully shifting until he's got an elbow planted on either side of Jared's head , looking intently into his face. Jared's not sure if it's Jensen's stuttering breath washing over his lips or his own rippling back after caressing Jensen's face. His friend’s probably expecting some kind of answer Jared doesn't have because all he can think is how it wouldn't take anything at all to just lean up and close that tiny distance between their mouths. But this is usually about the time Jensen packs it in and Jared's not exactly sure what Jensen making a joke out of Jared's attempted kiss would do to him.

So he sits there and waits, the tension building up along Jared's nerves like electronic feedback with nowhere to go. It's tingling in the fingertips he has pressed flat against the sheets, in his toes reflexively curling like they could burn away the excess energy, in his sleep-dry lips where the charge of it seems to pile higher and higher with ever shift of hot exhale, cool inhale. He's hyper-aware of every place where they touch, the smoothness of honey-toned skin against his, the unrelenting heat of Jensen's stiff dick pressed against his hip and the helpless throb of his own trapped beneath Jensen's leg. Finally, when he feels like his nerves are all about fry themselves in this simmering unrelieved heat, Jared tilts his chin up, just barely, and there's the brush of soft lips.

Jensen jerks his head back with a gasp, sickly pink light from the laptop making odd shadows on his face. "This is a bad idea," tumbles out and while Jared's still scrambling with the 'what the fuck happened?' Jensen is fucking getting off the bed and oh just fuck this shit all to hell.

Jensen's elbow cracks sharply into the laptop when Jared grabs him by the shoulder and flings him back onto the mattress. He makes the start of a whine, but it breaks off into a grunt when Jared leans up over him, all of his weight braced on Jensen's shoulders.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jared," sounds like it was ripped from the depths of Jensen's soul, a whole lot of things mixed up in there that Jared doesn't have the brain power to decipher with all of his blood still being diverted downward for the aborted 'let's fuck Jensen' plan.

"Just shut up," Jared hears himself growl and it's not til the voice reaches his ears that he realizes exactly how pissed off he really is. "If you wanted dirty talk you've been cockteasing the wrong guy." Jensen opens his mouth to say something to that - Jared just knew that would be a button! - but he can't seem to get it out around the press of Jared's tongue.

It's nothing but tongues for a minute, hot slick muscles writhing together in the heated space of their mouths before Jared eases back just enough to fit his lips properly against the pliant softness of Jen's.

Jensen's mouth feels as good as it always does, better maybe since there're no lights, no crowd, to keep Jared's world from narrowing down to nothing but this and he's got a whole new kind of adrenaline high to ride because they're here and alone and this could finally really happen. Weeks and weeks of build-up with no follow through and Jensen's never going to let him live it down if he comes in his damn boxers so Jared makes himself back off of the fast, dirty grind he had going with Jensen's hips.

"Are you clean?" Jensen pants out, broad hands scrabbling at the mostly-shot elastic on Jared's sleep-shorts. Fuck if Jensen thinks he's going to break for a shower now then he's out of his damn... oh!

"Yeah," Jared nods his head so hard his eyes won't focus right. Jensen still gives him this searching look so Jared snaps, "Yes, I'm sure! I haven't even gotten any in nine fucking months, now could we please?"

"Seriously?" And Jensen looks stupidly incredulous about that and if they don't do something right fucking now Jared's balls are going to explode all over the duvet and he's not helping Jensen clean up the mess.

"Dude!" is all he has to yell to get shit going again and oh. Oh fuck yes.

Jensen shimmies his shoulders free of Jared's grip and scoots himself down until he's lying directly underneath the thick jut of Jared's dick. He carefully pulls the shorts outward as he pushes them down so they don't catch on Jared's cock, but even that little touch of fabric is rapturous with Jensen so close, Jared so worked up.

Then his fever-hot flesh is blessedly free, bobbing in time with Jared's rabbiting pulse. He's up on his hands and knees, but with only the light from the laptop he can't really see Jensen's face and he takes back what he thought earlier - death to all black-out curtains!

But Jensen can see him though, apparently, because he lets out this low whistle - the cool stream of air making Jared twitch all over - and whispers,

"Damn Jay, just knew you'd be pretty." He gives an experimental lick at the shaft, avoiding the swollen crown completely, and Jared's whole body tightens up on a whine. "So fucking pretty," another lick, "and big," another, "and hard. Always so hard for me."

"Yeah," Jared pants, not really meaning to say anything at all but damn, come ON! "Jen, Jen please, man I need-"

"Jay I can't."

Jared's pretty sure he can feel pieces of himself crumbling to dust on the inside.

"I can't just- Fuck, Jay, the shit you do to me," Jensen scrubs his palm over his face, stubble rasping against his calluses. "I can't just let myself have this without wanting more, ok? I know myself; if I have this piece of you I'm gonna want the whole package and know that's not... I know you're not..."

"Gay?" Jared blurts, easing back to sit on his heels, balanced over Jensen’s chest. His brain's still kind of sputtering over whether he just understood what Jensen was saying. Jen wants to date him? "Man, I don't know if you've noticed like, the entirety of the time we've been friends, but I'm kind of ok with the fact you're a guy. I'm fucking sitting here asking you to suck my dick, I think we've already crossed the big gay bridge and burned it."

Jensen gives this tentative kind of smile that Jared's never seen on him before, like Jen's... like he's nervous. Jared's chest floods warm and full at the idea that HE could make JENSEN nervous and it's just so damn cute Jared would totally get down there and kiss that pouty little mouth except he really really REALLY wants to do something totally different with it.

"Now do we have to go out and get some fucking promise rings or are you gonna get your mouth around my dick, you goddamn fucking cocktease?"

There it is, that flare of challenge in green eyes and that's exactly the Jensen Jared wants right now. The other man doesn't say another word, just lifts up awkwardly from his position underneath Jared and wraps those puffy lips around his leaking cockhead. There's this overwhelming, vacuum pressure and Jensen's doing this rolling thing with his tongue like Jared's dick is goddamn pacifier or something and Jared just flops forward, crashing headfirst into the wad of sheets.

Jensen laughs around the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations shivering down the length of Jared's dick and straight up his spine. There’s this obscene pop as Jen pulls off and shoves at Jared's hip until he finally gets the message and rolls over onto his back.

He must look as fucked out as he already feels because Jensen stops to just look at him darkly, grin smearing slowly across his face.

"Gonna be totally useless aren't you?" Jared doesn't even try to deny it, just heavily nods his head at the question. "Good, I like you all needy and desperate for me."

Jensen nudges Jared's thighs wide, settling between them with a hand on the thin skin at the inside curve of each. He lowers his head, slowly nosing his way up the jumping length of Jared's dick.

"God, Jay. I love the way you taste," his tongue curls out to lap up the fresh spurt of precome at the slit, "Haven't stopped thinking about it since that night on stage." Those blowjob lips open wide and he swallow Jared halfway down in one go, tongue tormenting the vein running along the underside.

Jensen works himself lower fast until Jared can feel the head bump against the softness at the back of Jen's throat. His friend is humming the whole time, that same deep sound Jared loves waking up to, except now he's goddamn drowning in it. His hips helplessly buck upward and Jensen doesn't even try to stop it, just takes it, curls his fingers around Jared's hip and tugs like he's asking for more.

Jared's fingers rasp in the prickly-softness of Jensen's hair, not long enough to get a grip on so he just runs his hands through it over and over, scratching at the scalp when he figures out that makes Jensen shudder and moan.

Jen's good at this, really good and Jared doesn't want to think about how he got that way, just revels in the steady slip-slide of tongue against his shaft and molten, suckling heat surrounding him. The white-hot curl of need inside him coils tighter, spirals down until he can feel it pressing at the base of his spine, knows he's almost there and -

Jensen pulls off. Jared officially hates this trend.

"If I ask nice, you gonna let me shave you later?" Jensen purrs, mouthing along the shaft with sloppy kisses. "Look so good, all that smooth skin around this big cock of yours. So hot, Jay, all kinds of new sensations, you’d love it."

Jared probably should have known Jen would be a manipulative prick in the sack - why should sex be any different? - but he'd pretty much agree to let Jensen shave his whole damn body right now if it would get that sweet perfect suction back so he just nods again over the high keening sound working out of his throat.

"That's my boy," Jensen grins, plunging right back down on Jared's cock and Ho-ly-shit! Jensen had been holding back, that rat-bastard.

Jensen's lips are pressed all the way into the nest of curls - deepthroating did not appear to be a problem for Jensen, which probably meant the Jared was going to have to learn to do it for him too, but he'd worry about that sometime when his body wasn't about to liquefy and pour out of his dick - throat working in rhythmic swallows around the width of Jared’s cock.

His vision flashes silver, everything else getting lost in the shimmering haze of bliss that's focused around Jensen's heavenly mouth milking every last never-ending pulse of come out of him. It feels like it goes on forever, but finally he's only half-hard between Jensen's lips, body still trembling in the unsteady bursts of aftershock.

Just as he's beginning to get too sensitive, Jen pulls off, nibbling kisses onto the wing of bone at Jared's hip. He's still humming to himself, little pleased sounds, but Jared's already feeling a little guilty.

"You didn't have to... I mean, you know. I'm sorry didn't try to- it just kind of hit and-" he breaks off on a gasp when Jensen bites him, no less hard than usual but more intense on orgasm-sensitized flesh.

"It's ok dude," Jensen murmurs, soothing the bite with slow licks, "I was kind of anticipating. Besides, I like it."

Jared leans carefully up on his elbows, muscles mostly responding to his commands now, if still a little shaky.

"You want me to..." he makes a vague sort of hand gesture at where Jen's blithely spread out across the bed, "I mean, I'm sure I’ll be kind of pathetic in comparison, but I can give it a shot." The idea of Jensen laying there, suffering while Jared got off makes him cringe in sympathetic pain.

Jensen... Jensen blushes? Yep, that's totally a blush darkening Jensen's cheeks. What the fuck?

"It's ok," he mutters, burying his face in Jared's thigh, "I already... you know." Jared's brain mulls that over for a second before it keys in.

"You came from blowing me?" he chuckles, because his tact functions are all shot to shit right now and it's completely Jensen's fault, so he can suck it up. Also that's just pretty damn funny.

"Shut up!" The back of Jensen's hand smacks into Jared's chest. It does absolutely nothing to stop him from laughing.

"So when you said you liked it, you like really LIKED it, huh?" he manages through a couple of snickering detours. Jensen pounces, knocking him flat to the bed again.

"Dude, if you ever want that to happen again, you better shut the fuck up right fucking now," Jen growls, still blushing, but there's a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. His puffy, swollen, cherry red...

Jared leans up enough to capture Jensen's tempting bottom lip between his own. It also works wonders for the shutting up part, because he totally wants that to happen again, like ASAP. With the way Jensen usually affects him, that should be about five minutes.

Jensen moans and sinks right into the kiss, talented tongue snaking out to tangle with Jared's. The taste of his own come still lingers there and Jared licks at it curiously, trying to figure out how he feels about it, even though the whiskey-warmth pooling in his gut seems to be pretty clearly in favor. Still, hate to waste a good opportunity.

He pulls away just enough to whisper, "Comeslut," teasingly against Jensen's lips. The other man grins.

"Your own personal," he retorts but there's that soft, hesitant thing living in his eyes again like he's turning fucking shy or something after he just finished giving Jared the blowjob of a lifetime. But Jared gets it, he really does. It just hadn't really occurred to him before that Jensen could possibly think Jared wouldn't want him.

"I can work with that," he smiles reassuringly and Jen's face lights right up.

It's kind of strange to just let his hands roam however he wants over Jensen's skin and he keeps having to catch himself from holding back. Still with the way Jensen curls into him - wiggling out of his ruined sweatpants, and knuckling Jared in the ribs when he snickers again – well, Jared has a feeling it'll be worth getting used to.


End file.
